Christmas Rose
by BloodyIris16
Summary: On Christmas Day,Jason and Elizabeth get the best gift of all.Mainly Liason so enjoy and r and r please.


Disclaimer: The GH characters do not belong to me-I wish-only little baby Rose.Thank you and enjoy.R and R please.

It seemed that during the night,snow fall covering the grounds and houses of Port Charles.It was cold,yes,but Elizabeth Webber did not mind at all.Not with Christmas around the corner.It was her favorite holiday many because you got to spend it with the people you love most.At this Elizabeth had to frown.This year would be different.She had finally ended your marriage to Lucky a couple of weeks back and was now expecting a baby soon.That thought alone put a smile on her face.She knew not whether the baby was a girl or boy.The doctor asked but she simple said she wanted to be a surprise.

"Elizabeth, we're back," stated Jason as he and a sleepy Cameron walked through the door of her old studio.Jason-after telling him he was the father of her baby-asked her to move back here.She had rented an apartment at Kelly's and somehow he found out.He even bought a crib for the baby and a Christmas tree and some presents for Cameron.He and Jason had bonded well.Every waking moment Cameron would ask; "Where is daddy Jason?"

"It's seems you had a good time,seeing as he's already asleep," said Elizabeth walking over to them,setting her cup of hot chocolate on the table as she passed.

"Yeah we did," replied Jason setting Cameron on the couch,while Elizabeth placed a blanket over him.Jason was lost.Every time she was near him,he just wanted to take her in his arms and bury his nose in her hair and smell the vanialla shampoo she used.

"Jason,you sure Sam doesn't mind you spending your days with me and Cameron?" It was a question she asked him everyday.Also many because Carly was giving her a hard time whenever they saw eachother and frankly she was tired of it.

"No she doesn't mind at all,"Jason paused and turned around to look into her clear blue eyes, "Sam and me..."Ring

"Morgan.Yeah...alright I'll be right there," Jason said into the phone then shut it. "Carly is at Sonny's."

"Then go.I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," said Elizabeth walking over to the door,and holding it open for him to walk out.She was mad the minute he mentioned Carly and he couldn't blame her.Carly as been a real bitch to her the day she found out that they and slept together.Though it was mostly Sam who did wrong-sleeping with her mother's husband-Carly said nothing to her,but for some reason she blamed Elizabeth for his break up with Sam.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"There's no need.Emily and Nikolas are coming to spend Christmas with me,so your free to spend it with Sam."Jason flinched when she said her name.

"If your sure,"Jason walked out the door.

"I'm sure,"persisted Elizabeth, "Merry Christmas Jason." With that she closed the door.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth,"he whispered softly.

_At Sonny's_

The minute Jason walked through the door,Carly began yelling at him.

"Why did you spend the whole day with Elizabeth,instead of Sam!"

"Carly enough!We've been over this.Sam and me are not together and I'm going to spend as much time as I want with Cameron and Elizabeth no matter what you say,"agrued Jason.

"Yeah all because of that tramp!"shouted Carly.Then she realized her mistake.Jason was looking at her like he did when he was working or about to kill someone.He had never looked at her that way and it scared her.

"Don't you ever call Elizabeth a tramp again.If anything the real tramp here is Sam.So you better and I mean it this time Carly,not hear you insult Liz like that again.Am I understood!"bawled Jason.

"Y-yes,"stuttered Carly,she was too shocked to say anything else.She wasn't the only one,so was Sonny.

"Now get."Without saying a word she left.Sonny turned to look at Jason as he sank into the couch.

"I went to far,"he admitted.

"Not far enough but Carly needs to learn not to interfere with your life.She hates Elizabeth because she was the first woman you ever truely loved.A love that has never faded at all,"explained Sonny as he walked over to his friend,his brother,and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Now why don't you go to her and tell Elizabeth the truth."

_At Elizabeth's_

Emily was worried it was about an hour ago that Elizabeth called them.

"Hello?"

"Emily...can you take me to the hospital..."Emily could tell that she was panting and hard.

"Why what's wrong?"She was getting worried by the second.

"I'm going into labor..."That's when she yelled for Nikolas.They had arrived at Elizabeth's house just when she was walking out.Nikolas offered to take her while Emily stayed saying that she was going to call Jason.She did but he didn't answer his phone.Son now here she was a nervous wreck when Jason walked in.

"Jason!"she cried.

"Emily?What are you doing here?"Jason asked shocked but he didn't show it.

"You idiot!"she yelled.Jason just stood there clearly confused. "Why don't you answer your damn phone!Elizabeth said that she tried calling you but you wouldn't answer so she called me and Nikolas!"

"Sorry I turned it-"Jason began to explain but stopped when his sister interrupted him.

"I don't care anymore we have to get to the hospital!"she said as she hurried to the door,grabbing her purse and keys. "Well what are you wanting for!Elizabeth is about to have a baby and your just standing there gawking!"

"What?"Jason was once again in shock.Elizabeth?Baby?Now?!Taking Emily's hand,he rushed to her car.

_Hospital_

"Okay Liz,breathe in and out,"instructed Robin.

"No..need to..tell me...twice,"said Elizabeth panting.She had entered labor not long ago.

"Elizabeth!"yelled Jason as he barged into the emergency room.Elizabeth was relieved to see him.

"Jason...you made it,"she said tiredly.Jason walked over to her,and took her hand in his.

"Course I made it,"Jason smiled.

"Okay Liz are you ready?"asked Robin.

"Yes,"she replied as she held Jason's hand tighter.

"Okay...one,two,three,push!"

_Later-hospital room_

Jason could not believe his eyes.In his arms layed a beautiful baby girl.His baby girl.She had blue eyes that were clearly his and her mother's brown hair.He had never been happier in his entire life.

"Merry Christmas Jason,"said Elizabeth. "Thank you.For being in there with me."

"Sorry I didn't answer when you called,"he replied handing over the baby to Elizabeth so she could it.As this took place,Jason could not help but smile at the sight before him.It was no or never.

"Elizabeth,"he began.Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"There's something that I need to tell you...Sam and me are nolonger together.We've stopped seeing eachother a long time ago.I love you Elizabeth, you have giving me something that no one else could.A beautiful baby girl."Elizabeth remained quiet for she knew he was not done. "You loved me for me and because of that I should be the one thanking you."

"I love you too Jason.I always have,"admitted Elizabeth with a smile.Just then Emily,Nikolas,Robin,Patrick and Sonny walked in with Cameron.

"So Liz,what are you going to name her?"asked Nikolas.Elizabeth looked down at her daughter then to Jason.

"I think I'll call her...Rose,"she said.

"My little Christmas Rose,"said Jason with a smile.This was truely the best Christmas Elizabeth ever had.She had her friends,her family and now she had Jason and their Christmas Rose.She couldn't have asked for anything better.


End file.
